It Comes Back to You
by Virgilia Scott
Summary: Felicity está andando na chuva, cansada de sua vida amorosa, quando ela re-encontra alguém de seu passado que pode mudar tudo para sempre
1. As batidas do meu coração

**Ahem. Há poucas ships que me encantam tanto em arrow. Pra quê Olicity? É tão 2014.**

 **Ah,bem.**

* * *

O fato é que ela estava cansada.

Eram tantas pessoas em sua vida, indo e voltando como um cata-vento na última tarde de verão quando o outono de aproxima; tantas pessoas exigindo o que ela não podia oferecer...seu tempo, seus talentos, sua sinceridade.

Seu coração.

Se Felicity ao menos pudesse entende-lo, tudo seria mais fácil. Mas não, era uma eterna luta entre sua cabeça e seu coração, que não deixava vencedores. Uma terceira guerra mundial que machucava todos ao seu redor.

Barry, com sua doçura e compaixão; Ray, com seu carinho, seus músculos e dinheiro; Oliver, com seu jeito carrancudo de falar e pensar e viver... e ah, com seus músculos e... mais músculos...Esses homens simplesmente incríveis em sua vida, todos dispostos a ir até o fim do mundo se ela pedisse.

E ela pediria, ela pediria se isso fizesse com que tudo fizesse mais sentido.

Porque era para te acabado. Droga, devia ter acabado.

Felicity sempre soube no seu fundo de que para ela, era o Oliver. Por mais que eles brigassem, que estivessem com outros ou até quando a morte se pôs entre eles. Ela não sabia como ou nem sequer quando, mas seu coração já havia decidido que era o Oliver. E ponto final.

Ponto de interrogação.

Nada estava dando certo com o Oliver. Ultimamente era como se ela estivesse percebendo coisas sobre ele... coisas que ela nunca tinha reparado antes, o modo como ele mantinha segredos e manipulava pessoas, ou a personalidade dele. Ela não gostava em quem estava se transformando perto dele.

Então ela estava andando na chuva e afogando suas mágoas.

Até o momento em que ela trombou em alguém, suas pastas caíram no chão molhado e ela se abaixou para pegá-las, mal percebendo que o cara que havia colidido com ela também estava se abaixando.

Suas mãos foram ao encontro de sua pasta ao mesmo tempo, se encontrando por acidente. Felicity sentiu um arrepio e uma eletricidade como nunca havia sentido antes em sua vida.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para ver quem era aquela pessoa, aquele ser que ela nem conhecia, mas que tinha tanto poder sobre ela.

Quando Felicity olhou para cima, foi inundada por um oceano de olhos azul safira.

"Tommy?"

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **(se eu não tiver vou saber quem foi :P)**


	2. A vontade do destino

**Aêee Capítulo 2**

* * *

Tommy e Felicity estavam negando os seus sentimentos por semanas.

Todos já sabiam como eles se sentiam, desde que Tommy havia voltado das cinzas eles não paravam de se olhar daquele jeito... Diferente.

Mas era como se o destino estivesse conspirando contra (ou a favor) deles. Felicity não conseguia parar de pensar em seus olhos azuis desde aquele dia na chuva, o que só piorou quando os dois se encontraram presos no mesmo carro em uma tempestade de neve, quando ele estava lhe dando uma carona para a casa do Oliver.

A situação só piorou horas depois, quando o ar condicionado quebrou e eles misteriosamente haviam esquecido de trazer mais blusas e se viram obrigados a se abraçarem para que não morressem de frio.

Felicity ainda não conseguia esquecer a sensação de estar nos braços deles por horas, conversando sobres seus sonhos e medos.

Oliver tentava acreditar nela quando ela dizia que não havia nada entre os dois, mas não conseguia. Eles se separaram duas semanas depois.

Na semana seguinte, sua prima iria se casar e ela se viu obrigada a convidar o Tommy para acompanha-la, já que ela nunca poderia admitir que estava solteira para toda sua família.

Sim, estar solteira era tão estranho.

Mas, por fim, o pior e melhor dia da felicity foi semanas depois, quando eles já não aguentavam mais a tensão, mas não podiam se declarar um para o outro e então começaram a se afastar.

Por um acaso misterioso do destino, quando os dois iam tomar o elevador para se encontrar com o Oliver no último andar de sua empresa, a energia do prédio acabou e eles ficaram presos.

A loira lembra até hoje de como eles se sentaram no chão do elevador em silencio, e acabaram se aproximando até estarem sentados lado a lado.

"Sabe, não sei porque mas toda essa escuridão e o fato de estarmos em um cubículo minúsculo juntos não me faz pensar sobre como isso pode ser um plano maléfico dos nossos inimigos querendo matar o Oliver. Ou sobre como o elevador pode cair e agente pode morrer. Ou sobre como vai ser um tédio ficar aqui por horas." Tommy suspirou" De repente, me bateu uma vontade de te perguntar sobre todos os seus sentimentos por mim e te declarar todos os meus sentimentos também, não sei por que"

Felicity nunca ia esquecer aquele primeiro beijo banhado à luz das luzes de emergência do prédio.

Ela nunca ia saber de como o Oliver estava logo no corredor do andar em que o Elevador deles estava parado, olhando à distância pela janela do elevador, fazendo cara de sofredor enquanto os dois se beijavam.

* * *

 **É incrível como as coisas funcionam**

 **o unico elevador do mundo com janelas e eles estavam nele?**

 **Ou tem mais elevadores com janelas?**

 **ahhh quem se importa**

 **reviews?**


End file.
